Electric motors in electric vehicles are very quiet compared to combustion engines in traditional fuel-based vehicles. Additionally, as exhaust systems of the traditional vehicles improve and idle stop-start systems become more widespread, these traditional vehicles are becoming quieter. Often, quiet vehicles are not recognized by pedestrians where vehicles and people are in close proximity.